battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова 1947 Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947; English: Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, 1947 Model) is a Soviet assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. It is known as the most used and most produced firearm in the world, with an approximated 75,000,000 AK-47s produced, and a total of around 100,000,000 AK-types produced. It was often copied, such as the Chinese Type 56 and Israeli Galil,and often modified into such weapons as the AKM, RPK and AK-74 among many others. It was first put into service with the Soviet Armed Forces and other nations of the Warsaw Pact, and is still in service with many countries today, such as Vietnam and Iraq. It is also popular with paramilitary and guerilla forces. The AK-47 fires the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge from a typically 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of approximately 600 rounds per minute, up to an effective range of 350–400 meters. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the AK-47 is an option issued to the NVA Assault kit. It has a capacity of 30 rounds with 5 magazines in reserve. It has high damage, low accuracy, low recoil and a moderate rate of fire.It can kill in 2-3 shots, or a single head shot .It can be considered an equivalent to the American and ARVN M16 and CAR-15. It is a very balanced weapon, being most effective in close to medium ranges. Its moderate rate of fire and damage can keep a consistent damage. Its accuracy deteriorates quickly, making automatic fire a poor choice for long ranges, despite low and controllable recoil. File:500px-BFVAK.JPG|The AK-47 in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the AK-47 is the standard primary weapon for the PLA's Assault and Medic kits. The Assault kit's AK-47 will have a GP-25 grenade launcher, capable of firing the 40mm caseless grenade, attached under the barrel while the Medic's AK-47 has no attachments. File:AK.JPG|The AK-47 in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AK-47 is featured as the main weapon of the MEC's Assault Kit in multiplayer. It is equipped with an under-barrel GP-25 grenade launcher and has decent accuracy and fire rate with moderate damage. It is also equipped with a 4X scope for better mid to long range accuracy, although burst firing to hit targets at long range is extremely advised. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the AK47 is issued to the Assault kit. It has a 30-round magazine and open iron sights, though this is due to the misalignment of the rear sight. The weapon is capable of killing an enemy in four shots, and has an awkward recoil pattern, which can affect long range shooting. It is in between the M16 and M14 for damage, rate of fire, reload time, accuracy, hipfire spread and recoil. It is very popular amongst players, due to its balance of accuracy, damage, rate of fire and its ability to kill enemies easily at close to mid range. AK47 BC2V.png|The AK-47 at Hill 137. AK47 BC2V IS.png|The AK-47's iron sights. AK47StatsBC2V.jpg|AK-47 description. Videos [[Video:AK47|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the AK47 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley in Rush mode, and Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Conquest mode]] Trivia *The AK-47's damage system file in Battlefield Vietnam is almost exactly the same as the StG 44's, including the name "Sg44". There are some minor differences, but the two weapons are almost exactly the same. References de:AK-47 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam